Rainy Night and Warm You
by haebal-agi
Summary: Jaemin berusaha mengabaikan tapi pintu tetap diketuk, Jaemin bimbang antara apakah dia harus buka pintunya atau tidak, itu manusia atau bukan... NCT Hansol/Jaemin.


Rainy Night and a Warm You

Cast(s) : NCT Jaemin, Hansol

Genre : Fluff (?)

Warn(s) : BL, typo(s), shinkansen-mode story.

—o—

Kalau saja Jaemin lebih awal tahu bahwa hujan turun malam itu, dia tidak akan menolak ajakan pergi orang tuanya. Mereka bilang akan pergi mengunjungi saudara, entah saudara yang mana dan di mana. Hell no, ini malam Minggu dan Jaemin tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu senggangnya diselimuti rasa canggung di rumah orang, lebih baik Jaemin nonton tv di rumah.

Jaemin bahkan sudah menyiapkan beberapa film untuk ditonton bahkan ada sebungkus popcorn untuk cemilan. Sebelum film dimulai Jaemin mematikan lampu ruang tv agar lebih nikmat menonton, dan tepat lima menit setelah film dimulai angin berhembus kencang, saking kencangnya sampai jendela di dapur tertutup dengan kencang.

Kaget, Jaemin segera menyalakan lampu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dari jendela kelihatan sekali pohon-pohon bergoyang hebat.

Mungkin cuma berangin, begitu pikir Jaemin. Tapi Jaemin tetap mengambil senter dan duduk lagi di sofa, dia sudah kelewatan sedikit bagian awal film.

Angin berhembus makin kencang, kemudian hujan tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung turun dengan derasnya, suaranya sampai mebgalahkan volume tv. Jaemin melihat ke luar jendela, hari sudah malam dan bayangan pohon bergerak ribut sekalu, dan Jaemin mulai ketakutan.

Jaemin mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada ibunya.

'Ibu, di sini badai.'

Tepat setelah Jaemin mengirim pesan, Jaemin merasa lampu di rumahnya berkedip sedetik. Jaemin meraba sofa, mencari senter yang tadu diambilnya dan memegangnya erat setelah menemukannya.

Di luar ranting pohon bergerak mengenai jendela di dapur. Jaemin jadi berpikiran macam-macam, jadi dia mengencangkan volume tv.

Ponselnya berbunyi.

'Di sini cuaca juga buruk, sepertinya kami tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Kau baik-baik saja?'

Apa? Jaemin tidak mau sendirian di rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini!

Dengan cepat Jaemin mengetik balasan,

'Aku tidak mau sendirian Bu, aku kan ta-'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. Jaemin menghentikan gerak jarinya. Pikirannya semakin ke mana-mana.

Jaemin berusaha mengabaikan tapi pintu tetap diketuk, Jaemin bimbang antara apakah dia harus buka pintunya atau tidak, itu manusia atau bukan...

Akhirnya Jaemin berjalan ke arah pintu pelan-pelan membawa remote tv, itu sudah cukup keras kan?

Jantung Jaemin serasa mau loncat saat perlahan dia membuka pintu.

Di sana ada seseorang, basah kuyup dari atas sampai bawah, berdiri di depannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Itu tetangganya, namanya Hansol.

"K-kau kehujanan?"

Hansol langsung masuk ke dalam, diam saja tanpa menjawab ataupun mnunggubizin Jaemin. Jaemin jadi merasa bersalah, kenapa dari sekian banyak frasa basa-basi yang keluar marah pertanyaan bodoh.

Tapi sebentar kemudian Jaemin sudah kembali normal.

"Ayo ikut aku, kau harus mengeringkan badanmu."

Jaemin menggiring Hansol ke kamarnya, memberinya handuk dan menyuruhnya mandi air hangat. Tas Hansol juga kuyup, di dalamnya ada dompet, ponsel dan beberapa buku yang sedikit basah. Jaemin mengeluarkan semuanya dan menggantung tas Hansol.

Hujan belum juga reda. Jaemin menunggu Hansol selesai mandi di depan tv, kemudian teringat nasib pesan ibunya yang belum terbalas. Dia menghapus pesannya tadi dan mengetik kalimat baru.

'Di sini ada Hansol-hyung.'

Seketika lampu mati.

Rasanya Jaemin tidak bisa bernafas.

"Jaemin?"

Hansol memanggilnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jaemin menyalakan senter, cepat-cepat menuju sumber suara. Setidaknya masih ada orang lain bersamanya, ketakutan Jaemin ber

Hansol keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hyung..."

"Ada lilin?"

"Ada."

Mereka berdua saling tatap.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Hansol. Jaemin mengangguk.

"Antar aku ke tempat di mana kausimpan lilinnya."

Jaemin tidak peduli lagi, dia tidak mungkin berbohong dia tidak takut. Jaemin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika Hansol tidak datang, mungkin dia akan pingsan saking ketakutan.

Hansol menyalakan dua lilin, yang satu diletakkan di dapur dan satunya lagi untuk diletakkan di ruang tv.

Parahnya, Jaemin baru sadar Hansol belum pakai baju saat cahaya lilin menerangi tubuhnya.

"Jaemin, boleh aku pinjam baju?"

Jadi sedari tadi dia menempel ke badan Hansol yang cuma dililit handuk?

"A-ah, iya."

Jaemin mencari bajunya yang paling besar yang ada di tumpukan paling bawah lemarinya, yang jadinya pas di badan Hansol.

"Kekecilan, Hyung?"

Hansol menggeleng. "Pas."

Jaemin mengangguk puas.

"Tapi agak sempit, sedikit."

"Mau pakai punya ayahku?"

"Jangan, punyamu saja."

Hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi tapi lampu masih mati. Jaemin baru ingat dia belum,makan malam.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Hyung?"

Hansol diam sebentar. "Belum, sih."

"Oke, coba lihat apa yang kita punya di dapur." Jaemin menarik tangan Hansol.

Sayangnya Jaemin juga lupa pesan ibunya untuk beli makan dulu di luar.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya di sini cuma ada popcorn, Hyung."

Kelihatannya Hansol juga tidak masalah, jadi mereka makan popcorn di depan tv.

"Atau delivery saja, ya?"

"Kau mau menyiksa kurirnya?"

Jaemin mengangkat alis.

"Ini masih badai, Jaemin."

Jaemin cemberut.

Akhirnya mereka hanya duduk dan makan sebungkus besar popcorn di sofa. Rencana Jaemin dia akan pesan makanan saat hujan sudah agak reda tapi hujan masih turun deras, bahkan disertai petir yang bunyinya membuat Jaemin tanpa sadar terlonjak.

"Takut?" tanya Hansol di sebelahnya. Jaemin pelan-pelan menggeleng.

Sedetik kemudian muncul kilatan cahaya di langit, cahayanya terlihat jelas di jendela dan Jaemin tahu biasanya itu selalu disusul dengan petir. Jaemin berhasil menutup telinganya saat petir menyambar.

Hansol malah tertawa kecil melhatnya.

"Jaemin."

Jaemin malu-malu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kemari."

Hansol menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Jaemin baru sadar mereka duduk cukup berjauhan, Hansol ada di ujung kiri dan Jaemin si ujung lainnya. Sebelum ada petir lagi, Jaemin cepat-cepat duduk di menggeser pantatnya.

Karena udara yang dingin, Jaemin sempat mengambil selimut dari kamarnya. Tapi sayangnya hanya ada satu, Jaemin baru ganti selimut kemarin dan yang satunya belum dicuci. Hansol melebarkan selimut dan menutupi kedua tubuh mereka dari leher sampai kaki, tapi yang membuat Jaemin terperanjat adalah bagaimana lengan Hansol melingkar di bahunya.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini." Hansol menepuk pundaknya sendiri.

Tapi Jaemin memang mengantuk, mungkin bawaan udara yang dingin. Jaemin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hansol, sesekali bergerak menyamankan posisi. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, Jaemin sampai merasa dia bisa jatuh tertidur kapan saja.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf."

Masih sambil mengunyah popcorn, Hansol mengerutkn dahi dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau datang ke sini sementara aku tidak punya makanan."

Jaemin bisa merasakan tangan besar Hansol di kepalanya. "Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku datang ke sini."

"Aku harus berterima kasih untuk itu, karena kalau kau tidak ada mungkin aku sudah mati ketakutan."

Hansol tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya Jaemin bisa dengar, dan membelai rambutnya.

"Aku juga, terima kasih sudah mau membukakan pintu untukku."

Padahal Hansol tidak tahu saja kalau ada remote tv yang pernah disiapkan untuk memukul wajah tampannya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian hujan sudah mulai reda. Popcorn sudah habis dan Hansol yang memakannya setengah lebih, tapi Jaemin tidak bisa memesan makanan karena anak itu sudah terlelap di pelukan Hansol.

Hansol memperhatikan wajahnya. Tetangganya itu, dia pindah ke daerah itu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, itu berarti Hansol masih sekolah dan Jaemin masih sangat kecil. Setelah lima tahun hidup berdampingan akhirnya mereka dapat bercengkrama. Yang membuatnya tertarik dari Jaemin adalah senyumannya, Jaemin kecil seperti matahari dan ketika Hansol melihat dia bermain dia seakan menyinari teman-temannya.

Sekarang Hansol dapat melihat wajah damai Jaemin ketika tertidur. Wajah Jaemin kelihatan imut di matanya, tapi ada satu yang mengganggunya. Dahinya berkerut samar, apakah dia sedang mimpi buruk? Hansol memeluknya dan mengusap rambutnya, berharap apa yang dia lakukan bisa menghindarkan Jaemin dari mimpi buruk.

"Tidur yang nyeyak, _Kkoma_."

—0—

Hansol terbangun karena cahaya dari celah jendela tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Sudah pagi? Jam berapa? Hansol cepat-cepat bangun tetapi tubuhnya terasa berat.

"Hmmm..."

Ternyata Jaemin tidur di dadanya.

"Jaemin?" bisik Hansol. "Sudah pagi, ayo bangun."

Jaemin hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Jaemin," Hansol mencoba menggoyangkan bahunya. "Jaemin, ayo-"

"Aah, kalian sudah bangun?"

Suara wanita?

"Selamat pagi, Hansol."

"Bibi?"

Hansol buru-buru bangun dari posisinya, Jaemin kelihatan agak terganggu tapi dia tetap tertidur.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jaemin kami, Hansol. Bibi sedang menyiapkan sarapan, tunggu sebentar ya?"

Mulut Hansol terbuka sedikit, dia ingin bicara tapi tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

"Hyung..."

Jaemin malah memeluknya.

"Aduh- Jaemin, orang tuamu sudah datang..."

Hansol rasa Jaemin tidur lagi.

END

Dua tahun lalu aku kira Hansol itu center SM Rookies, tapi setahun kemudian Taeyong maju ke paling depan dan sampai sekarang Hansol belum debut dan 127 cuma menambah Johnny... Hansol itu kurang apa coba? Nyanyi? Iya. Hehe.

Kkoma : Anak kecil, atau kalau di-inggriskan jadi Kiddo.


End file.
